I'll Stay By You
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (takes place after 5x17) Unable to just sit back, Caitlin decides to head down to the Pipeline to bring Nora some much-needed comfort - and reassure her that it'll all work out, even if it doesn't seem likely. (Caitlin/Nora bonding! Also a drabble so yeahhhh)


**I can't be the only one seriously upset with how Barry was acting in 5x17... right? Like, seriously, how does a parent manage to lock up their sobbing daughter inside of a jail cell? Like, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! **

**So anyway, this little drabble focuses on the family relationship between Caitlin and Nora that I've grown to love. This is really just a vent for my feels... apologies if this isn't my highest writing quality. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

Caitlin was carrying a blanket, pillow, and water bottle down into the one area where she never thought she'd have to - the Pipeline.

And she was carrying them down to the one person who she never assumed would be in there - Nora West-Allen.

They had just thrown her in there like she was an ordinary criminal... and all she had wanted to do was see her father. Her hero; the man she would've never known otherwise. Now, yes, she probably didn't do it the best way - but Caitlin knew the things you would do if you could finally see your father after so long. And since Nora had never even seen him, she was probably willing to do more than Caitlin, who had at least known her dad in her childhood.

As her black heels clacked against the steel floor, the sound reflected across the empty halls; the quietness was almost eerie. It seemed too silent.

She sighed deeply as she continued to make her way down to the deeper parts of the lab. And then... the Pipeline.

When she got down there, Nora's cell was right up on the front line. It was the first thing she saw... and she was also able to see Nora, curled up in a ball.

"Hey..." she said softly, tapping on the wall. "Nora? Sweetie, you awake?"

Nora's red rimmed eyes opened and looked up to see her aunt. "A-Auntie Cait?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse.

"Hey," Caitlin said gently. "Did I wake you?"

Nora muttered something that sounded like a no.

Caitlin could barely take it anymore - she had to do something. Her motherly instincts that she had felt towards Nora (even though she was only her aunt) were kicking in, and every second, it grew harder to watch this.

She swiped her ID card on the reader, and the cell doors lifted open.

Nora looked around as they lifted, before looking at Caitlin. There was so much unspoken love and gratitude in her eyes.

"A-Auntie..." she said softly.

"I brought these for you," Caitlin said, picking up her three objects. "I couldn't... I just couldn't stand to see you treated like you're just another meta."

"That is all I am though," Nora said. "You need to get out of here before they see you... They-"

"Will have to go through Frost before they even think about doing anything to me," said Caitlin definitively, sitting down on the floor next to Nora.

Caitlin then wrapped her arms around the poor girl, and took her into her lap. Nora clinged on for comfort, feeling more relieved now than ever before in this cell.

"D-Does... does my dad hate me?" Nora whispered.

"Oh no honey, your dad would never," Caitlin said. "He's just... he's not in his right mind right now. He's got so much stuff on his plate; if his head was clearer, you would've never been in here. I know it."

"A-Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Caitlin reassured her. "And if he made this decision with a clear head... well, both myself and Auntie Frosty would be having a word with him."

That at least got a smile out of Nora.

"I love you, Auntie Cait," Nora said softly. "Thank you so much... f-for everything."

"You're welcome sweetie," Caitlin said, kissing her forehead gently. "Anytime you need me, I'm here. A shoulder, another water, a hug, I'm always free."

Nora smiled through her pain at her literal angel of an aunt... She didn't deserve her.

"Its getting late... you better go," Nora said softly.

"Not before I tuck you in," said Caitlin.

Nora then laid down on the ground, holding the pillow underneath her head. Caitlin draped the blanket over her, and gave her forehead another kiss.

"I'll visit as often as I can," Caitlin said, "though I pray... that I won't need to make too many more of these visits. That I can see you on the outside."

"I hope so too," Nora said softly. "But... until then. I love you Auntie Cait..."

"I love you too, sweetie," said Caitlin, flicking off the light in Nora's cell. "Sweet dreams baby."

And with that, Caitlin was forced to close the door behind her as she walked away from her niece. She never felt so burdened before... the taps of her heels echoed through the halls once more, showing how empty they were.

Caitlin wiped her eyes before going back to grab her things. Nora would be out of there... They would be able to understand her soon.

And if not them...

Well, Nora always could count on her.

* * *

**I know this probably isn't my best work - but if you thought it was good, feel free to leave a review! :) Remember: this is a drabble, and not my highest quality of writing. I'm tired as I write this too; I wouldn't be rambling otherwise XD**

**Anyway, I love all of you all! WHO'S READY FOR DIRECTOR DANIELLE'S EPISODE?! I KNOW I AM! **


End file.
